


Star Wars non è mai stato un'opzione

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Le avventure di Magnesio e Xeno [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles has feelings, Charles is Xeno, Erik has Feelings, Erik is Magnesio, Humor, I used the periodic table, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Pre - Slash, Satirical, There is Star Wars, and then Star Trek, demential
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E mentre un'epica amicizia finisce segnata da criptiche parole, una nuova Guerra inizia,<br/>una guerra che porterà due giovani là, dove nessun uomo è mai giunto prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars non è mai stato un'opzione

**Fandom** : X-Men (Movies)  
 **Personaggi** : Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr.  
 **Pairing:** Charles Xavier & Erik Lehnsherr.  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Comico, Demenziale.  
 **Warning** : Pre-Slash, What if?, Demenziale.  
 **Words:** 4403  
 **Dedica** : La dedico atutte le fan Cherik sommerse dai feels delle clip di "X-Men – Days of Future Past".  
 **Note:** Tumblr è un magnifico mondo che fornisce sempre tanto materiale.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartiene nulla, altrimenti mica sarei qui. EH.

  
 

  
 

**Le avventure di Magnesio e Xeno:**

_"Star Wars non è mai stato un'opzione"_   
  
  
  


  
 

  
 

 _ **I**_ n una galassia lontana lontana... no, in verità le avventure di Magnesio e Xeno sono iniziate, per così dire, lì, su una qualunque isola deserta da qualche parte vicino Cuba, con la Russia e l'America che si fronteggiano per la conquista del vello d'oro.  
Ecco, su quest'isoletta di cui a nessuno fregava nulla, due piccoli nerd- cioè no, due illustri personaggi- anzi, due illustri nerd – _suona meglio, eh?_ \- stanno litigando.  
Eh, su cosa, direte voi. Su qualcosa d'importante, anzi, importantissimo!  
Un elmo.  
Sì, avete capito bene: un casco. No, non di banane! Un elmo fatto di metallo-nastro-isolante che serve a Magnesio per conquistare il mondo e diventare il nuovo Darth Vader, salire sulla Morte Nera e distruggere la razza umana. E no, non c'è nessun Luke Skywalker a cui rivolgere la famosissima battuta.  
Dunque, dicevamo? Ah, sì, Magnesio è lì, dritto, eretto con la schiena, l'elmo che brilla alla luce del sole che acceca il povero Xeno.  
Sono uno di fronte all'altro.  
"Smettila Magnesio!" gli urla contro Xeno, esasperato, col suo accento british. "Questa cosa è- è una follia! Qui sta per scatenarsi la Terza Guerra Mondiale!"  
Magnesio lo guarda con freddezza, poi alza una mano verso il cielo azzurro. E vuoto.  
"Tu non capisci!" ribatte amareggiato. Una volta credeva che Xeno e lui fossero amici per la pelle e nerd accomunati dalla stessa grande visione... "Tu non conosci il potere del _Lato Oscuro_!" esclama col tono solenne di un prete a messa, con una musica di sottofondo ancora più solenne ed epica che suggella il momento.  
Qualcuno alle loro spalle sbuffa, ma loro lo ignorano. Potrei essere io, che già sono stufa delle sue manie megalomane, ma non diteglielo.  
Xeno sbuffa, annoiato quanto me, ma è pur sempre un piccolo uomo britannico e dalla pazienza infinita, e col tono più accondiscendete e delicato possibile cerca di far ragionare l'amico.  
"Dannazione, Magnesio! Questa è l'ultima volta che te lo dico: mettere quel dannato elmo non fa di te Darth Vader! L'hai preso su ebay ed è pure made in China!"  
Oh, ecco, che vi dicevo? Delicato.  
Magnesio lo guarda furente, saette e fulmini – ma non sono la stessa cosa? - si librano dal cielo o forse dall'elmo o chissà da dove, fatto sta che qualcosa sopra le loro teste esplode.  
Rassicuriamo gli animalisti dicendo che no, non è un uccello, bensì un missile sfuggito al controllo di un russo molto annoiato da questa discussione alquanto inutile.  
"Xeno!" e punta verso di lui la mano aperta come se volesse afferrarlo o mollargli una sberla. Lo guarda male. Gli lancia un'occhiataccia di quelle terribili. Fulmini e saette.  
Magari è Thor.  
"Trovo la tua mancanza di fede disturbante!"  
Xeno lo guarda incredulo.  
" _Cosa?!_ " esclama ferito da quelle parole oltraggiose, boccheggiando senza parole, come noi quando andiamo ad un'interrogazione o un esame, e cerchiamo risposte nell'aria.  
"Noi due siamo fratelli!" continua Magnesio, preso dal proprio monologo. "Vogliamo la stessa cosa!"  
Xeno arretra di un passo, sconvolto.  
"Oh no" risponde, trattenendo a stento una lacrima "non è affatto così, amico mio."  
Questa volta è il turno di Magnesio di boccheggiare scioccato.  
" _Che vuoi dire?_ "  
"Io non voglio salire sulla Morte Nera e fare la dama di compagnia ad un tipo asmatico con l'elmo!"  
"Ma non-" inizia a protestare Magnesio, ma Xeno lo zittisce con un gesto della mano.  
"Ti ricordi l'ultimo ComiCon a cui siamo stati? Quella riunione col gruppo di cosplayer di Star Wars? Io non ci volevo venire, Magnesio, ma mi hai chiesto di farti compagnia e sono venuto. A me non piace nemmeno, Star Wars!" e Xeno sa che quelle ultime parole segneranno la fine di un'amicizia, ma deve assolutamente dirle. Non può più nascondersi dietro la maschera di D – 3BO. " A me piace Star Trek! E voglio poter fare il cosplay di Spock!"  
Un silenzio pesante cala sull'isola deserta. Magnesio e Xeno si guardano, il primo ha messo su una poker face che farebbe impazzire Lady Gaga, il secondo è in attesa, speranzoso e timoroso, ma anche felice di aver fatto questa confessione.  
Il tempo si dilata e si restringe, o qualcosa di simile, prima che Magnesio emetta la sentenza.  
" _Star Wars_ " dice " _non è mai stato un'opzione._ "

E mentre un'epica amicizia finisce segnata da criptiche parole, una nuova Guerra inizia, una guerra che porterà due giovani là, _dove nessun uomo è mai giunto prima_.


End file.
